She Knew
by readingwriter01
Summary: Lavender Brown knew as soon as it happened that it wouldn't last.  RW/LB, RW/Hr, Hr/CM, H/G


She Knew

Summary: Lavender Brown knew as soon as it happened that it wouldn't last. R/LB, R/Hr, Hr/CM, H/G

Pairings: Lavender/Ron, Ron/Hermione, Hermione/Cormac, Ginny/Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them from JKR.

Most people assumed that I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I snogged Ronald Weasley, the ever-present sidekick of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and best friend of Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age. I, however, was perfectly aware that Ron had fancied Hermione since first year. Only boys as dim as Ron would torment the girl they fancied instead of just being nice. Take Draco Malfoy, that bloke would never learn.

Anyways, back to me. I knew that my whirlwind romance with the youngest Weasley male was going to be short-lived. My best friend Parvati had told me often enough, and it was common knowledge that it was only a matter of time until Ron finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to be his. But I thought that maybe I could change that. Maybe I could stop the Hermione/Ron rumors and speculations. I was after all the queen of Hogwarts gossip.

That small glimmer of hope that maybe I would be the one for Ron was extinguished when I saw Ron's jealous gaze directed at Hermione and Cormac. Strangely enough, Cormac was the perfect gentlemen. He liked Hermione not just because she was pretty, but also because she was smart, kind, and interesting. Despite my jealousy of her, I could never hate her. She was too… good.

Surprisingly enough, their date went well and soon Hermione and Cormac were a couple. It sure shocked me. I was under the impression that she had no patience for arrogance, but she learned to deal with it and he toned it down. They were cute together. Ginny, Hermione's best female friend, disapproved of the relationship but did not begrudge her happiness. Hermione started talking to Ron again. But it wasn't the same anymore. She was no longer jealous of Won-Won and me, but he was still jealous of Cormione, as they were called.

Ron broke up with me after being poisoned. I never learned the details but I heard him mumble her name and I could no longer stand to be his consolation prize, so when he suggested we split up, I didn't argue. I still watched him, because despite the heartbreak he was still the one boy that I had fancied for years.

Cormac and Hermione didn't break up. Even when Harry and Ginny broke up so that Ginny wouldn't be in danger. I witnessed the argument between Cormione. She was begging him stay safe and he was trying to convince her that they didn't need to break up. They were sitting in a corner of the Common Room, yet everyone still heard and saw. Ron had a pained look on his face. I guess he had never noticed how Hermione and Cormac loved each other.

The argument lasted hours and in the end Cormione was still together and they were planning on finding a way to stay in contact. The rumors were magic mirrors or coins like the ones for D.A. I envied her. How was it possible for the know-it-all bookworm to be totally in love (and loved) and I, the prettiest girl in Gryffindor, was left with a broken heart and a dozen broken promises? It wasn't fair.

During the summer after sixth year, the world was at war. Nowhere was safe, and we all feared for our lives. I heard through Parvati that Ronald was stuck home with Spattergroit and that Hermione had fled the country with her parents. I didn't believe it. If there was ever a group of friends closer and more loyal than the Golden Trio, my name isn't Lavender Brown. No. I knew that they had to all be together. On the run.

My suspicions were confirmed by Ginny when she accidentally let slip that Ron was not sick. That school year was horrid. My heart still broken, I couldn't find it in myself to even flirt. Parvati said I was being dramatic, but she had never experienced a relationship like the one I shared with Ron. Throughout the year we worked on keeping ourselves safe and fighting the crazy new teachers.

Eventually, though, they came back. The Golden Trio. They came to us and I was in awe. Harry looked determined, angry, and powerful. Hermione had lost all the excess baby-fat I had once teased her of and was incredibly beautiful in her own way. Ron. Oh, Ron. His red hair was long and he looked older. More mature. I nearly swooned.

Cormac was with us in the Room of Requirements when the Golden Trio came back and had instantly picked up Hermione and spun her around. This seemed to relax the atmosphere and everyone greeted the trio with open arms. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ginny and Harry talking lowly. She kissed him and he didn't let her go. Ron was simply talking to everyone. He glanced sadly at Hermione often, but seemed resigned to losing her.

The final battle was bloody and terrifying and surprisingly short. It turns out that the Trio had hunted down all the Horcruxes. The only one left was Harry himself, but a ritual, performed by Hermione, got rid of the last Horcrux before Harry went off to fight Voldemort. The fight was epic. Harry, it seemed, had learned every spell he could from Hermione and was on equal footing with the Dark Lord.

The Light won. Sure, we lost some people, but the loses could have been worse and most of us were safe. I saw a bloodied Cormac be taken to Hermione. Her eyes widened and she instantly began to cast healing spells. It seemed to work because he was soon awake and she let herself cry. Ginny was the first one to go to Harry and their kiss was on the cover of every wizarding magazine for weeks.

Months later, while walking through a newly fixed Diagon Alley, I saw Cormione. They were holding hands and each had an ice-cream cone. She was talking animatedly and he was laughing. People stopped and stared at them. I couldn't blame them. Hermione had been named the Awe Inspiring Beauty by Witch Weekly and Cormac, the Hottest Wizard. Harry was the Romantic Hero and Ginny the Loveliest Red-Head. Ron was the Heartbreaking Hunk. How true that statement was.


End file.
